


Tenebrae

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 744
Series: Until Dawn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427
Kudos: 1





	Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 744

For a few days, King Regis and his children were staying in Tenebrae for the recovery of Noctis. The doctors of the Citadel had informed the Sovereign of Lucis that the re-education of his son was going to take time. The wound he sustained on the back during the daemon attack was serious and he had come close to becoming a paraplegic. He needed better care than they could provide to Insomnia, and one of them suggested going to the kingdom of Queen and Oracle Sylva Nox Fleuret so he could recover fully.

Queen Sylva and King Regis had known each other for many years, their respective families having been linked for millennia. Their relations were friendly and peace reigned between their two kingdoms. They both hoped that their children, who would meet for the first time during this stay, would continue their work, for the good of Eos.

Lunafreya, Noctis and Aurora quickly sympathized and spent long hours together, playing as well as reading the texts of the Cosmogony. If Aurora knew the stories by heart, it was not the case of his brother who was much less passionate about the legends of their world. One by one, the Oracle’s daughter told Noctis that he was the Chosen King and explained to him the ins and outs of what his mission was going to be. The young Prince of Lucis looked at his sister with astonishment, as much by the fact that he was chosen as by her reaction. Aurora did not seem to be surprised, having already been aware of it for almost three years and having to keep the secret at the request of their father. They met Gentiana, one of the messengers of the Astrals, at the service of the Nox Fleuret house. The young Princess had been intrigued by this woman with black hair, by its gentleness and kindness, but also by the aura it emitted.

One day when Noctis and Lunafreya had stayed together, Aurora had taken the opportunity to spend time in the garden. Insomnia being a most modern city with all its buildings and industries, it was not used to seeing so much greenery and forest. Seeing a pretty blue-tinted butterfly fluttering here and there, the little girl began to follow him. Passing from bush to bush, she hid her presence from the guards and continued her pursuit in the woods. Ravus, being a little older, had remained on the reserve until then and did not mix with other children. Training to wield the sword in the garden, he noticed Aurora and decided to follow it. He suspected that she would eventually get lost in this unknown place and he wanted to avoid any problem with King Regis. After a few minutes of walking, the young Princess finally lost the butterfly and was stupidly surrounded by trees without knowing what direction it came.

— It’s not very smart to leave like this.

Aurora jumped and turned to the blond boy who had just talked to her.

— You should pay more attention to the future. You could have fallen on someone much more ill-intentioned than me, Princess.

— Yes… Sorry…

Ravus sighed to see so much carelessness and finally resigned himself by extending his hand.

— Come on. Let’s go back before they notice our absence.

They returned together to Fenestala Manor and luckily their escapade went unnoticed, which spared Prince Nox Fleuret to have to explain and find excuses.

Two days later, when the two royal families were enjoying the good weather for a walk in the forest, the army of Nilflheim went on the offensive. General Glauca pierced Queen Sylva with his sword while she wanted to protect her son. King Regis took Noctis in his arms and grabbed Aurora’s hand. They started running with Lunafreya to escape the Imperial soldiers, but the Oracle’s daughter, seeing her brother in the hands of the enemy, had no heart to abandon him and stopped in his tracks. She watched them wander sadly, helplessly, preferring to know them safe and sound far from here.


End file.
